


Справедливость

by Jordano



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к исполнению заявки на однострочниках по шоннику: "Т1-13 Отношения начались на фоне "оведьмения" Джульетты. Когда она узнает, то пытается убить Шона".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Справедливость

\- Знаешь, Ник, - с каким-то холодным недоумением произнесла Джульетта, – А ведь ты не смог бы унизить меня еще больше, как бы ни старался. А я даже не знаю, что тебе сделала.  
Шон понимал, о чем она говорила. У Ника будет ребенок – от ведьмы, разрушившей ее жизнь. Джульетта хотела отомстить, переехав к нему и переспав с ним – а теперь с ним живет и, конечно, спит сам Ник. Она считала, что причина их разрыва в отвращении Ника к ведьмам, которую тот оказался не в силах преодолеть – а теперь у Ника любовник-ведьмак, и ни один поцелуй не вызывает и мгновения сомнений, как Джульетта увидела только что своими глазами. Действительно, унизительнее невозможно.  
Конечно, Шон мог бы сказать, что так сложились обстоятельства, игра случая и неконтролируемых склонностей, что Ник не виноват, как не виновата и она сама – но вопросы вины и ответственности уже не имеют никакого значения.  
\- Уходи, - потребовал он твердо, выступая вперед и закрывая Ника.  
Джульетта усмехнулась, кивнула, словно принимая вызов, а потом, схлынув, подалась вперед – и их окутало облако взорвавшихся в осколки стекол. А Шон бросился к ней, изо всех сил надеясь только на то, что Ник вопреки всему сумеет нажать на курок.  
И, естественно, надеялся зря – Ник не сумел бы убить женщину, которую и так предал.  
Шон резким рывком попытался отбросить Джульетту подальше от того места, где стоял Ник, но у него не вышло. Зато у нее получилось отлично: одно ее движение, подкрепленное бурлящей неконтролируемой ведьмовской силой, и он отлетел к противоположной стене, ударившись так, что на несколько секунд потерял ориентацию, провалившись в алую обездвиживающую боль. То ли Джульетта знала, куда бить, то ли ее вела интуиция, но удар вышел идеальным – прямо в узел силы, почти парализуя. Нужно было встать, сделать что-то – но он просто не мог, потерявшись в скрученном болью теле.  
Шон не слышал ни как вскрикнул Ник, с силой отброшенный и прижатый к стене, ни как Джульетта презрительно протянула:  
\- Что, без любовничка-колдуна и друзей-везенов ни на что не способен? – ни как Ник все еще неверяще прошептал ее имя.  
Шон не слышал даже, как громко хлопнула дверь – он вообще на пару секунд потерял всякую связь с внешним миром. Однако раздавшийся затем голос узнал бы в любом состоянии.  
\- Джульетта! – громко и повелительно крикнула его мать, что-то как будто снова взорвалось, а потом Джульетта пронзительно яростно взвыла – и резко замолчала, судя по шуму, просто упав.  
Шон с трудом понимал, что происходит, никак не осиливая возвращение вовне и явно чувствуя только боль и собственную неподвижность – но урывками слышал, как мать присела рядом с телом, что-то щелкнуло, что-то зашуршало. Внутри кольнуло детской обидой от того, что она занимается там какой-то ерундой, когда ему здесь так плохо, но потом мысли как-то вдруг прояснились – и до Шона дошло.  
\- Ник?... – прохрипел он так слабо, что не услышал сам. – Что?... Ма…  
\- Лежи! – прикрикнула мать, а потом сама позвала, - Ник! Ни-ик!  
И в ее голосе прозвучала тревога.  
– Поднимайтесь! Слышите? Вставайте же! Ну?! Ник!  
Что-то рядом задвигалось, Шон различил глухой стон, а потом краем с трудом открытого-таки глаза увидел, как бесформенное черное пятно справа меняет очертания, превращаясь в Ника, вяло пытающегося сесть.  
\- Живы?  
\- Да…, - с явным сомнением пробормотал тот, держась за голову.  
\- Тогда посмотрите, что с Шоном. Быстрей! – мать умела быть властной, умела управлять и подчинять, сейчас же рявкнула так, что ему и самому захотелось послушаться. Да, собственно, он с радостью так бы и сделал, если бы мог.  
\- Мама… я… нормально…, - прохрипел он, ощутив себя как после марафона на выносливость. – Узел силы… Отойду…  
\- Лицо чувствуешь? – резко спросила мать и, сперва удивившись, а потом попробовав ответить, Шон понял, о чем она.  
Джульетта была бы идеальным боевиком, владей она собой – даже в полной ярости она интуитивно выбирала самые эффективные средства. Когда в доме взорвались все стекла – про себя Шон в сердцах проклял свою любовь к пространству, которое давали лишь огромные прозрачные окна и зеркала – он не обратил на это внимание, занятый другим. Сейчас же осознал: все его лицо, шея, руки, все открытые части тела – все еще ведьмовские, не человеческие – были буквально утыканы стеклянными осколками или покрыты разной глубины порезами. Ни одна из ран, как чувствовал Шон, не была потенциально смертельной и даже критически опасной, однако только при условии, что все останется, как есть, и осколки извлекут. Если же нет… От одной мысли, что будет, если он схлынет обратно прямо сейчас, и острые стекла останутся в ранах вокруг глаз, на шее, на запястьях, зарастая человеческой кожей, буквально потемнело в глазах, и он изо всех сил постарался подавить панику.  
\- Не трожь! – крикнула внезапно мать, и Шон сквозь вату, забившую черепную коробку, осознал, что, пока он пересчитывал повреждения, Ник наконец-то пришел в себя и, добредя до него, попытался приподнять его голову.  
\- Не трогайте, - уже спокойнее повторила она, кажется, увидев, что Ник послушался. – Перед глазами плывет?  
\- Да…  
\- Тогда вы только повредите. Я знаю, что делать, но мне нужно двадцать минут, чтобы закончить здесь. Бросить ее я не могу – тогда умрем все. Следите за Шоном, и если что-то изменится, сейчас же говорите.  
Слабо почувствовав наконец то, чего так боялся - подкатывающее обратное обращение – Шон с усилием скосил глаза, надеясь отвлечься.  
Джульетта без сознания лежала на полу в середине комнаты – его, между прочим, комнаты, оформленной и обставленной со вкусом, дорого и совсем недавно – среди осколков стекла и мебели, которая местами тоже успела взорваться, а мать – напряженная, сосредоточенная, но такая родная, что Шон на секунду почувствовал какой-то едва переносимый приступ острой любви – сидела перед ней на коленях, в очередной раз пытаясь спасти его от самого себя. Иногда погружая пальцы в темный флакон, стоящий на полу под рукой, мать ритмично втирала что-то Джульетте в виски, а закончив, перешла к коже за ушами, и потом, торопливыми движениями расстегнув блузку, к солнечному сплетению.  
Шон смутно представлял, что за состав использует мать. Какая-то вязкая коричневая мазь с жирным блеском – резко пахло полынью, немного угадывалась мята, а под ней едва ощущались, и то скорее нёбом, какие-то глубокие слои, которые Шон точно не определил бы, даже будь адекватен – на это у него просто не хватало силы. Но он мог предположить – что-то редкое, опасное и сильное, запирающее ведьмовство. Или связывающее и замыкающее на хозяйке – такое тоже где-то было, и мать скорее выбрала бы этот вариант. Поэтому Шон и не звонил ей до последнего, перебирая другие возможности и оттягивая момент, оправдываясь то нехваткой времени, а то и недоступным номером – пока не стало слишком поздно. И пока мать не пришла сама – спасая и увязая в ядовитой трясине его дел, а заодно и своих давних призраков, от которых он так хотел ее сберечь.  
\- Ты как? – прохрипел рядом Ник, кажется, слишком напрямую восприняв приказ матери не трогать, и Шон так же хрипло прошептал в ответ:  
\- Выживу… Ты?... Сотрясение?  
\- Похоже. А что?...  
Сил объяснять сейчас не было.  
\- Потом, - пробормотал он, попробовал рукой, утыканной осколками снаружи, но, к счастью, чистой изнутри, нащупать ладонь Ника – и осознал, на каком краю балансирует, потому что сейчас же снова подкатило обращение. Оно вообще колыхалось где-то внутри, то подступая, то откатываясь, укачивая до тошноты, и Шон понимал, что надо отвлечься, иначе он не удержится – и тогда потеря глаз станет самым лучшим вариантом.  
\- Откуда ты узнала? – прохрипел он, тратя силы, которых и так осталось мало, но понимая, что не схлынуть обратно важнее.  
\- Розали позвонила, - слишком небрежно ответила мать, внешне поглощенная Джульеттой, и Шон на мгновение даже забыл о боли и панике.  
Соображалось, конечно, с трудом, но понять, что осторожная Розалии, даже очень волнуясь, не будет просто так звонить человеку, которого видела два раза в жизни, он вполне мог. И любимый типаж матери тоже отлично помнил. Как и обещание.  
\- Ты что, все-таки взяла плату – с нее?! – с характерным, пусть и жалким сейчас рычанием, которое сам услышал, возмутился он, но мать только отмахнулась:  
\- Это мои дела, и они тебя не касаются, - и Шон почувствовал, что закипает.  
\- Это мои друзья, мама! Мое окружение! Меня касается все, что ты делаешь с ними!  
\- Это – не касается. И не затрагивает, - отрезала мать. – Никого, кроме нас с Розали.  
\- Мама!  
Шон действительно не думал, что мать пойдет на это. И верил, когда она говорила, что не потребует платы – обычно она не врала в таких вещах. Вот только она могла и не требовать – просто сообщить условия. Тому, кто сам все поймет. А Розали, как ни крути, была самой умной из компании Ника и больше всего знала о ведьмах.  
Шон зло застонал: выходило, что он еще и в этом виноват. И Ник. Вдобавок ко всему…  
\- О чем вы? – почти сразу спросил тот.  
\- Не важно.  
\- Это ведьмовское, - одновременно ответили они, но не помогло.  
\- Какая плата? – с нажимом спросил Ник, и Шон едва успел открыть рот, лихорадочно обдумывая, что и как ответить, когда раздался низкий насмешливый голос матери:  
\- Секс, Ник. Разве вы не читали в своих книгах, что это очень важное для ведьм действо, да еще и магически насыщенное? Секс – это способ воздействия, секс – это плата, секс – это способ восстановить силы для ведьмы, в конце концов. Ничего не берется из ничего, а если и берется, то только в кредит – это азы не одной физики.  
Ник рядом шумно вдохнул.  
\- И Розали?... Вы… А Монро?  
Мать рассмеялась:  
\- Розали его любит, а на статус мужа я не претендую! Вы не знали ничего до сих пор – и не узнали бы, не заговори об этом Шон. Не стоит переживать о том, что не имеет на вашу жизнь никакого влияния.  
Ну, конечно, мама! Никакого!  
Если бы Шон уже не схлынул, он совершенно точно не удержал бы себя в руках.  
\- Ты не должна была! – крикнул он по мере своих теперешних возможностей, и услышал, как мать громко фыркнула в ответ.  
\- Это было сложное зелье и сложное воздействие! Оно нуждалось в оплате, и я должна была ее получить! Или мне следовало требовать ее с самого Монро – потрошителя, который и так едва контролирует себя? Или, может быть, с Ника?  
Шон стиснул кулаки раньше, чем понял, что этого делать не стоило – справа от боли дернулся Ник, а в левую ладонь впились острые осколки с пола, которые он не стряхнул, поглощенный другим.  
\- Прекрати! – прикрикнула мать, и мутное красное марево немного отступило. – Шон! Думай!  
Если бы это было так легко! Тело горело болью, мысли не желали слушаться, путаясь в мутном тумане, где-то в нем же прятался страх, который нельзя было подпускать, а над всем этим расползалась злость – от ситуации, от того, что допустил это, от того, что говорила и делала мать.  
Шон, конечно, понимал, зачем она это говорила и делала – злость мешала обратному обращению, позволяя продержаться до тех пор, пока она не сможет заняться стеклами в его ранах, да и боль приглушала – но и держать себя в руках было почти невозможно, особенно при мысли о матери и Нике. Да и вообще о том, что Ник узнал. Но по крайней мере теперь скрывать что бы то ни было уже не имело смысла – пусть лучше знает.  
\- Секс с ведьмой – это не просто приятно или плата... Это… крючок, который в тебе застревает. Насовсем…. Ты можешь любить кого угодно, но воспоминания… если ведьма того захочет или если ей достаточно понравится, они будут с тобой всегда... И любой новый опыт будет казаться… пресным. Превзойти его сможет только повторение с другой ведьмой… сильнее.  
\- И Розали?...  
Мать, кажется, немного успокоенная, тихо рассмеялась:  
\- Можете не переживать о ней, Ник. Она получает от наших встреч не меньше удовольствия, чем я, и это скорее укрепляет ее брак, чем разрушает. К тому же я учу ее – а обучение у ведьмы дорогого стоит, но всегда окупается, можете мне поверить. И я найду способ отпустить ее, если захочу.  
Было слышно, что Нику это не нравится – сейчас, когда он слабо контролировал себя, а Шон всеми силами концентрировался на внешнем, он хорошо различал забавное недовольное сопение, – однако полицейский и Гримм в одном лице, пусть и пострадавшем от удара головой, умел расставлять приоритеты, а потому спросил, наконец, о том, что было важнее:  
\- Что вы делаете с Джульеттой?  
Шон снова скосил глаза. Мать, кажется, заканчивала – сильными ритмичными движениями она втирала мазь в освобожденный от капрона центр одной из стоп Джульетты, и в какой-нибудь другой ситуации он счел бы картинку эротичной: разгромленная комната, раскинувшаяся на полу Джульетта в торопливо расстегнутой одежде, наполовину стянутое белье, тут и там выступающие из складок ткани островки обнаженной кожи и почти ласкающие движения красивых пальцев – но явно не сейчас. Потому что он видел, как мать нервно сжимала губы, иногда морщась от усилий, а по ее виску скатывались капли пота: для такой магии нужна была концентрация и, в идеале, тишина – сейчас, увы, абсолютно недоступная, потому что, как бы Шон ни хотел помочь матери и какую бы вину перед ней не чувствовал, он еще и хорошо понимал, что не сдержится в тишине. Радовало только, что осталось немного: все остальные узлы силы уже покрывал магический состав, и Шону было видно, что они совсем слабо, но светятся. Требовалось еще чуть-чуть: полностью нанести состав и запустить заклинание. Теперь Шон точно знал, чем – кровью, мать явно будет замыкать Джульетту на себя. Значит, хочет не только блокировать.  
\- Зачем… она тебе? – хрипло спросил он, сбившись на формулировке, и мать, не глядя на него, пожала плечами.  
\- Умная сильная девочка. Большой потенциал. Вызов. И я давно не брала учениц.  
\- Что?... – глухо то ли от молчания, то ли от боли прошептал рядом Ник. – Каких учениц?  
\- Мама хочет…, - начал было Шон, но мать не позволила:  
\- Я буду учить Джульетту быть ведьмой. Сначала приведу ее в порядок, а потом буду учить.  
\- Но... После… После того, как она пыталась…  
Мать усмехнулась, и Шону совсем не понравилось, как именно.  
\- Убить вас и Шона? – уточнила она. – И что я, по-вашему, должна с ней сделать? Уничтожить ради безопасности и справедливости?  
Ник ничего не ответил, но его молчание вышло красноречивым. Мать усмехнулась снова – так же неприятно.  
\- Ник, вы прожили годы с ветеринаром. Кто виноват, когда животное нападает на человека?  
Ник возмущенно выдохнул:  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что Джульетта…  
Но мать перебила:  
\- Я хочу сказать, что у вашей женщины психоз.  
На последнем слове, словно ставя восклицательный знак, она опустила стопу Джульетты на пол, затем вытащила из сумочки свой старый ритуальный кинжал и, приподнявшись на коленях, резким движением полоснула по своей ладони, а потом с силой прижала кровавой полосой к обнаженной груди Джульетты.  
– За несколько дней она получила силу, с которой другие учатся жить с детства. Ведьмы мстительны, самолюбивы, тщеславны, гиперсексуальны – но они умеют контролировать все эти свойства, потому что их этому учат, и начинают с колыбели. Ее – не учили. Больше того – сила началась для нее с ненависти и отвержения.  
\- Я не…, - попробовал было ошеломленный Ник, но мать снова не позволила, и Шон наконец понял, что только половина ее раздражения были наиграны.  
\- Именно, вы не. Не увидели, не выслушали, не приняли, - на каждом «не» мать помечала кровью по одному главному узлу силы: на висках, на лбу, внизу живота, - Даже не попытались. Психоз все равно бы начался, но будь первые эмоции положительными, выразился бы в магическом исполнении желаний близких вопреки последствиям, эйфории и повышенной сексуальной возбудимости. Много внимания от любимого мужчины и небольшое вмешательство квалифицированной ведьмы – и через пару недель она была бы достаточно адекватна для серьезного разговора и начала обучения. Но вам это не было нужно. Вы хотели уйти – и нашли повод.  
\- Я не!... – возразил Ник, но даже Шон в своем состоянии услышал, сколько в его оправдании лишней горячности. – Это!...  
Как же не вовремя!  
\- Мама! – выкрикнул он, почувствовав, что от усилия потемнело перед глазами.  
Шон знал, что она права – но Ник пока думал иначе, пусть и начинал осознавать другое, и Шон готов был принять его таким, каким тот являлся, и молчать ради его иллюзий, потому что будущее было важней прошлого, а Ник рядом – важнее очень многого другого, и уж особенно любой правды:  
– Мама!  
Пару мгновений он слышал только свое дыхание, а потом мир выплыл из темноты и тишины, и Шон осознал, что почти судорогой опять сжимает ладонь Ника, тот что-то пытается ему сказать, а мать с тревожно-сосредоточенным лицом сидит рядом с ним на коленях.  
\- …хорошо. Сейчас, - уловил он обрывок ее шепота, когда снова смог слышать, а потом она глубоко вдохнула, прикрыла глаза, вытянула руки над его грудью – и Шон буквально взвыл от боли, когда мать одним жестом, не предупреждая, растворила все осколки одновременно, превращая в чистые сгустки энергии, мгновенно срастившие мелкие порезы и уменьшившие крупные.  
В себя от пришел от пощечин – хлестких и болезненных, а еще, кажется, слегка истеричных.  
\- Все… Не надо… Все…, - прохрипел он и с трудом открыл глаза.  
Мать облегченно и очень устало улыбнулась, и Шон подумал, как сейчас выглядит – ее ладонь все еще кровила. Выдохнув, мать наклонилась – почти упала, но удержалась, не прислонившись – и поцеловала его в лоб:  
\- Прости.  
\- Это ты меня.  
\- В расчете, - усмехнулась она старой шуткой и, с усилием выпрямившись, вытащила телефон.  
\- Сейчас, - только и сказала она в трубку, и через пару секунд в дом вошли трое. В лицо Шон помнил только одного – койотль, глава стаи, старый мамин должник окончательно и бесповоротно.  
\- В машину, - приказала мать, кивнув на Джульетту, которая так и лежала без сознания на полу, но теперь ее тело оплетали золотистые нити магических пут, выходящие как раз из тех точек, на которые мать нанесла мазь. – Стив, подожди.  
Койотли повиновались, и мать, дождавшись, когда Джульетту унесут, повернулась к Нику и мягко попросила:  
\- Вызовите скорую, теперь можно, - а потом наклонилась над Шоном.  
\- Я позвоню тебе. Если у меня ничего не выйдет – вы все равно будете в безопасности. И пожалуйста, не делай так больше. Пожалуйста.  
\- Не буду, - прикрыл глаза Шон, и мать, осторожно погладив его по щеке, вытянула руку, и Стив сейчас же оказался рядом, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Сирена скорой где-то вдали завыла, кажется, одновременно с хлопком двери.  
Рядом устало сидел Ник с явным сотрясением, едва держащаяся на ногах мать увезла к себе все еще опасную Джульетту, нужно было подумать, как объяснить разгром и свои травмы – но силы, откуда-то бравшиеся все это время, внезапно иссякли, как свет в перегоревшей лампочке, и Шон закрыл глаза. Все потом. Успеет. Теперь время есть.


End file.
